Alptraum im Wassertempel
by Patty-chan
Summary: Tja, ähm...lest es einfach mal. Warnings: Yaoi, Rape... Das übliche halt. Bitte um viele Kommentare!


Das ganze ist zwar lange her, aber...  
Es war im Wassertempel. Ich hatte schon große Teile des Dungeons durchforstet und mir schwante, dass mein Fanghaken nicht reichen konnte, um bis zum Wächter zu gelangen. Nachdem ich auch an einem Raubschleim vorbei war, kam ich in einen seltsamen Raum. Er war vollkommen überflutet, das Wasser reichte mir bis fast zu den Knöcheln. Es war leicht neblig, aber demnach zu urteilen, was ich sah, schien dieser Raum unendlich groß zu sein! 'Was für eine Einöde...nichts da...nur zwei Tore und eine kleine Insel mit einem altem Baum.' , hatte ich noch gedacht, aber ich konnte doch auch nicht ahnen, was hier lauerte.  
  
"Link, hey..." "Was ist denn, Navi?" "Siehst du denn nicht die Eisenstangen? Du kannst hier nicht durch! Das solltest du aber wissen." Langsam wandte ich mich um. "Und der Eingang ist auch zu. Weit und breit ist nichts zu sehen! Ob wir hier jemals wieder rauskommen?", fragte ich. Ich ging auf den Baum zu. Vielleicht könnte ich mich hier drinnen ja auch ausruhen? Immerhin war das alles kein Spaziergang. Erschöpft ließ ich mich am Stamm zu Boden gleiten und betrachtete gedankenverloren die Spiegelungen im Wasser. 'Es sieht richtig schön aus. Eigentlich ist das ja nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um die Landschaft zu bewundern, aber was solls.' Ich sah im Wasser den Sand, den Baum, Navi...mich selbst...aber auch eine finstere Gestalt! "Was...wer bist du?!" , fragte ich erschrocken und stand sofort auf. Ich wollte gerade mein Schwert ergreifen, als ich bemerkte, wie ähnlich die Gestalt mir selbst war. Navi schwirrte aufgeregt auf sie zu. "Link, Link!!! Das ist deine dunkle Seele! Du musst sie besiegen!" , rief die Fee panisch. Doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. 'Meine...dunkle Seele? Ich muss...mich...mich selbst...töten?' Meine Hand zitterte, als ich schließlich das Schwert darin hielt. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf den dunklen Hylianer. Dann schluckte ich. "Worauf wartest du, mach schon! Wenn du ihn nicht tötest, wird er es tun!!!" , rief Navi wieder und mein Herz pochte wie wild. 'Wie sollte ich ihn umbringen? Das...das geht doch nicht! Ich kann ihn nicht...er...er ist doch wie ich!' Plötzlich tat der andere etwas, was in diesem Augenblick so unglaublich war, dass ich es kaum fassen konnte: Er lächelte! "Du musst mich nicht töten, wenn du nicht willst." , sagte er ruhig. Navi flog vor Schreck ein Stück beiseite und blieb hinter meinem Rücken. "Ich...wie...was meinst du?" , fragte ich zaghaft. Ich konnte mir das einfach nicht erklären. Der andere Link kam auf mich zu. Navi flog noch ein Stück beiseite, anscheinend, war er ihr unheimlich. "Ich meine damit...dass ich niemals ein so wunderbares Geschöpf wie dich töten könnte." , antwortete er. 'Was...was meint er damit?' ,diese Frage drängte sich in meine Gedanken. Ich spürte, wie mein dunkles Ich sanft meine Wange streichelte. "Aber...ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit dir steht." , sagte dieser plötzlich. "Was?" , fragte ich, weil ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen worden war. Wieder lächelte der Dunkle. Er kam ganz nah an mich heran und sah in meine blauen Augen. Ich spürte den heißen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Irritiert wanderte mein Blick über das Antlitz des anderen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts war anders an ihm. 'Sind wir beide wirklich gleich? Ich...kann mir das nicht vorstellen! Er...er wirkt so anders! Und...er...er ist so seltsam...zu mir.' "Deine Lippen...sie sind so jungfräulich." , flüsterte er. "Wie...meinst du..." , wollte ich gerade anfangen zu fragen, als er mich plötzlich küsste. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge dabei über meine Lippen und ich spürte, wie mir heiß wurde. Endlich, endlich ließ er von ihnen ab. "Du bist ja ganz rot geworden...dein erstes Mal?" , fragte der andere Link grinsend. "Ich bin nicht rot!" , antwortete ich empört, aber ich musste mir selbst dann doch eingestehen, dass ich gelogen hatte. Ich sah an meinem Spiegelbild im Wasser, wie rot ich geworden war. "Egal, du bist wunderhübsch, auch wenn du lügst und so schüchtern bist." , sagte er. "Was...was willst du überhaupt von mir?" ,fragte ich, verwirrt, von dem was geschehen war und jetzt noch immer passierte. Wieder war er so verdammt nahe an mir dran. Er presste sich mit seinem aufgeheiztem Körper an meinen und hielt mich fest. Mir wurde mulmig, aber er ließ nicht los. Wieder küsste er mich. "Ich will..." ,sagte er, und kam dann mit seinen Lippen ganz nah an mein Ohr. "...mit dir schlafen." Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Noch immer spürte ich seinen heißen Körper, der meinen nun auch erwärmt hatte. Seine Hände glitten von meinem Rücken hinab bis zum Po. "Ist das...dein Ernst?" , fragte ich. "Ich meine...du bist ich! Also...ich..." "Natürlich ist das mein Ernst, oder glaubst du, ich mache Witze?!" Er presste sich noch mehr an mich und ich hatte Mühe, zu atmen. Ich spürte etwas hartes an meinem Unterleib, aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was es war. "Was...was ist das?", brachte ich heraus. Er grinste und ließ mich los. "Du willst also wissen, was es ist? Du bist wirklich noch ein Kind; egal wie alt dein Körper sein mag, deine Seele ist noch ein Baby...unschuldig und rein." 'Kann der denn nicht auch mal normal reden, anstatt in Rätseln? Und...warum...sagt er...er würde mit mir...mit mir schlafen wollen?' Ich schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran. Vielleicht war das alles ja nur ein Traum. Ein Alptraum, und jeden Moment würde ich aufwachen...'Hallo?! Ich warte! Jetzt ist der beste Augenblick, dass mich jemand weckt! Wie lange dauert das denn noch?!' Mein dunkles Ich legte die Hände an seinen Gürtel. Langsam öffnete er ihn und begann, sich auszuziehen. Seelenruhig legte er seine Sachen neben den Baum und erst, als er ganz nackt war, beachtete er mich wieder. Ich wich zaghaft zurück, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt kommen sollte. 'Für einen Traum ist das hier alles aber sehr real...ob...ob es die wirklichkeit ist?' Der andere Link kam lächelnd auf mich zu. Dann reichte er mir seine Hand. "Komm schon...ich will nicht umsonst in Ganondorfs Dienste gestellt worden sein." "Du...du arbeitest für ihn?!" "Ja. Nur um dich zu treffen, habe ich mich darauf eingelassen. Und willst du mir jetzt etwa meine Bitte abschlagen? Meinen größten Wunsch?" "Ich...ich weiß nicht..." , stammelte ich verlegen. Er war anscheinend sehr erregt und es fiel mir schwer, mich nicht von seiner Errektion ablenken zu lassen. Jetzt war mir klar, was ich vorhin gespürt hatte. Dennoch war es mir unbegreiflich, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Weit und breit war niemand da, außer uns beiden...und Navi, die sich allerdings versteckt hielt. Er kam immer näher und legte schließlich seine Hände auf meine Brust. "Mein Schatz...ich will dich..." , flüsterte er mir leise zu, "...ich will dich, hier und jetzt." Ich spürte schon, wie er an meinen Gürtel griff. Aber...sollte ich das wirklich zulassen? 'Er...ist...ein...Mann! Das geht doch nicht! Ich...' Er zog mich aus. Langsam hatte er mich an den Baum gedrängt und dabei leidenschaftlich geküsst. Er ergriff meine Hand und führte sie zu seiner Errektion. "Wa-...warte!" , brach es aus mir heraus. "Was hast du?" "...Es...es tut mir leid. Ich kann einfach nicht...mit dir...schlafen." , stammelte ich und war froh, dass es endlich raus war. "Natürlich kannst du." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht...ich...." Er legte mir den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Dann küsste er mich. "Du wirst mit mir schlafen." "Nein...ich..." "Doch." "Aber..." "Und ob du das wirst. Und ich werde es dir jetzt zeigen." Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. "Was...meinst du?" "Das." , war seine kurze Antwort und schon warf er mich in den Sand der Insel. Er setzte sich breitbeinig auf meinen Unterleib und packte den Stoff an meinem Kragen und zerriss somit das letzte, was ich noch anhatte. "Dein Körper...er ist wunderschön, wusstest du das?" , fragte er, während er mich mit lustvollem Blick von oben bis unten musterte. "Aber...hör doch auf...ich dachte..." "Was dachtest du? Dass ich von dir ablasse, wenn du mir sagst, du könntest nicht mit mir schlafen? Wie naiv du doch bist." "Du...du warst doch..." "Ich war nicht nett, falls du das meinst. Ich dachte, ich könne dich für mich gewinnen. Das war wohl ein Irrtum. Also werde ich mir mit Gewalt holen, was ich will." Er richtete sich auf, so dass er nun über mir stand. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nach oben zu blicken und dann als erstes das steife Glied eines Mannes zu sehen, der eigentlich meine dunkle Seele war. Ich schluckte. Dann konnte ich noch sehen, wie er grinsend mit dem Finger schnippte, als aus dem Stamm des Baumes plötzlich seltsame Tentakeln schossen, die meine Hand- und Fußgelenke ergriffen und mich fesselten. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte mich nicht befreien! "Na, wie fühlst du dich? Jetzt wirst du mit mir schlafen müssen, hab ich nicht Recht?" 'Was tut er...mit mir? Er wird mich doch wohl nicht...?' "Hör auf!!!" , rief plötzlich ein zartes Stimmchen, "lass Link in Ruhe!" "Törichte Fee! Glaubst du etwa, du könntest mich aufhalten?!" Und schon schleuderte er Navi beiseite. Ich hatte wohl keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. Jetzt beugte er sich zu mir hinunter. "Du siehst...es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr für dich. Und endlich kann ich mich deinem göttlichem Körper widmen..." Sanft streichelte er über meine Brust. "Es wäre eine Verschwendung, deinen Körper nicht zu benutzen...nicht...dafür...zu benutzen..." Ich spürte, wie er an meine Beine griff und sie leicht auseinander drängte, um zwischen ihnen platznehmen zu können. Er beugte sich vor, so dass seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem Glied entfernt waren. Ich fühlte seinen heißen Atem. Dann küsste er es. Eine seltsame Hitze breitete sich in meinem Unterleib aus, als er nun langsam mit seiner Zunge darüberleckte. 'Was tut er da? Er kann doch nicht...?' Er hörte einfach nicht damit auf und wurde dabei immer leidenschaftlicher. Mir wurde heiß und vorallem da, wo er mich berührte, fühlte ich mich, als müsste ich verbrennen. Plötzlich stoppte er. "Siehst du, wie prall und groß es geworden ist? Ich wusste doch, dass es dir Spaß machen würde!" Ich sah an mir hinunter. 'Aber...ich...ich bin doch gar nicht erregt, wie kann das möglich sein?' Er beugte sich zu meinem Gesicht vor und küsste mich. "Ich werde jetzt in deinen einzigartigen Körper..." , flüsterte er leise,   
"...e-i-n-d-r-i-n-g-e-n." "Was?! Du...wie...wie..." Doch er grinste nur und presste sein steifes Glied gegen meinen Körper. "Kannst du es fühlen?" , fragte er. "Ich...ja." Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Er drängte meine Schenkel weiter auseinander und atmete kurz ein. Dann stieß er nach vorne. Ich schrie vor Schmerz. Es war, als würde es mich zerreissen. Er stöhnte lustvoll. Wieder stieß er nach vorne. Wieder schrie ich. Es dauerte wohl eine Ewigkeit. Mein Körper war unglaublich heiß und verschwitzt. Die Tentakeln hielten mich noch immer fest. Es tat weh. Aber er...er hörte nicht auf. "Es...bitte...", fing ich verzweifelt und erschöpft an, doch weiter kam ich nicht. Aus meiner Kehle rangen nur noch Schreie und jetzt...ich fühlte...ich fühlte, wie er sich in mir ergoss. Er stöhnte. Und es hörte sich an, als ob ich stöhnen würde. Es war widerlich. Er beugte sich nach vorne und stoppte meine Schreie, indem er seine Lippen auf meine presste. Auch er war heiß und nass; ich spürte seine Haare in meinem Gesicht als er mich voller Lust küsste. Seine Zunge drängte sich in meinen Mund. Obwohl er schon...obwohl er...er hörte noch immer nicht auf. Es war, als könne er nicht genug bekommen. Unersättlich presste er seinen verschwitzten Körper auf meinen und hielt sich an mir fest. Nein. Vielmehr...hielt er mich fest. Ich wollte das alles doch gar nicht. Er hat mich einfach genommen. Wie er es gesagt hatte.  
  
Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, was dann geschah. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich entkommen bin...ob ich entkommen bin. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es -...ihn...- niemals vergessen werde. 


End file.
